Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of all unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted agents/boarders/random people. If you are a random person, feel free to pop over to The Board to join in with the discussion there. To add to this list, for the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to: * Place your badfic in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Make sure to include a link to the fic in question, and put the rating and date of addition to the list next to the fic title. * Also make sure to include the summary under the title, and as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. If you wish to claim a fic from this list: * Move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link, and summary, and add your name to it. * Make sure to delete it completely from this list, including the category if there are no other badfics in said category (this keeps things neater). * It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. To keep this list tidy, please alphabetize and date entries. Badfic that has been on the list for more than 18 months should be removed, since it is unlikely anyone will claim it if they haven't already. LAST CLEANUP: ~DawnFire 19:44, August 7, 2013 Crossovers * "A Betrayal and a Revenge" - T rated - Doctor Who x Lord of the Rings. ** Amy betrays Rory, and Rory seeks revenge. Everyone is shocked when help arrives from an unexpected source. ** Augh. Just... Augh. Bad SPaG, Canon Rape, Rory Williams joining Mordor's forces and getting the Ring... Augh. Kill it with fire. * "batman in ponyville" - Batman x My Little Pony. ** Here's how it opens: "at gotham city in buce wanyen tech lucious fiox "blck guy" is working on interior dimensional galactic gate of space portal to go back in time to stop batmans dead parents from dying so the joker n shit woodnt be bern." Continue if you dare. * "Candidate Future" - M rated - Harry Potter x The West Wing. ** Set after the war Harry has his own life and twin sons at Salem he was missing for three years and should only be twenty one, wait what, oh and he works for the white house set pre season one of the west wing to begin with watch as he struggles with life. ** What is this, I don't even. * "The Changes of the Mind" - T rated - Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter x xXxholic **Disappointed with her own kind, Elessi asks the Dimension Witch for a chance to start a new life and ends up in a world that is unlikely as her own. * "Chaotic Order" - ??? x My Little Pony. ** Unable to find an official rating or summary. ROTHY describes it as "a stupid, stupid crossover MLP fic where everyone except Rigby is horriblely OOC." * "Codex Alera Mask of the Titan" - Codex Alera x Teen Titans. August 26, 2012. **Teen Titan X Codex Alera Crossover If you don't like the idea don't read. This is my first Fanfic so constructive criticism welcomed. * "Death knight Uzumaki" - T rated - Naruto x World of Warcraft. ** Title says it all... Naruto is a death knight, servign arthas against his will. T for language... A LOT of language... ** What is this I don't even... * "Diary of a Mindreader" - T rated - Hetalia x Twilight. ** A one shot of what I think would happen if Prussia as a mind reader I suck at summarys but I am good at writing storys please read and review it would make my day VERRY VERRY OOC DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE STUFF LIKE THIS * "Foreign Exchange Student" - T rated - Naruto x Hetalia Axis Powers. February 15, 2013. **The Hetalia guys are'foreign exchange students" at Ouran, and Hiruhi is discovering just how weird the are. Rated T for France ('nough said). * "Hannibal's Eyes are Opened" - K+ rated - Silence of the Lambs x Katawa Shouju x The Big Bang Theory x Sonic the Hedgehog. ** Hannibal Lecter, notorious serial killer, uncovers new meaning to life and love after visiting Yamaku Academy... HannibalxLilly * "Harry Potter and The Secrets of Hogwarts" - T rated - Gravity Falls x Harry Potter. August 25, 2012. **Dipper and Mabel go to Hogwarts and someone unexpected goes with them and plans revenge on Dipper and teams up with Draco Malfoy. Dipper,Mabel,Ginny and Neville have to go through Hogwarts secrets and mysterys to find out what Voldemort and the other person is up too. Will Harry finally defeat Voldemort or will Voldemort torture everyones lives ? * "Hoagie and Stitch: The Magician King" - K rated - Too many canons for me to list **Hoagie and Stitch midequel. Justin just can't wait to be king of Narnia, but Ben10magician's scheming adviser, Fat Cat will do anything to seize the throne...even kill Justin and King Ben10magician. **''Combines, at a guess, over fifteen different canons for absolutely no reason while distorting the persona of every canon character that has a speaking role, and wraps the whole thing around a Lion King ripoff. Contains a shapeshifting King of Narnia!Stu with the same name as the author's screenname, as well as his Black Hole Stu son and several more minor Suvians. Of particular canon-breaking note, Numbuh Two from Codename: Kids Next Door and Experiment 626 from Lilo and Stitch are partners in Narnia's law enforcement agency.'' * "Hollywood Charas" - T rated - Victorious x Shugo Chara. August 25, 2012 **Amu's parents got a better job offer and now she's going to Hollywood Arts. She has to survive this performing arts high school, and everything going on in her life. * "Knight of the Wastes" - T rated - Fallout x Dragon Age. ** It all started with the battle at Ostagar, watching Logain's betrayl and Duncan's death before his eyes. Then right as Alistair is about to meet death himself. A spell goes awry sending Alistier into the wastes lands and into the arms of the lovely Hope (the PC from Fallout 3). ** Canon disruptions? Check. Improper use of spelling and grammar? Check. Misuse of magic? Check. A poorly-written F!Lone Wanderer/Alistair? Yep! Thankfully, it's about two chapters long, but watch out for walls of text, especially in the second chapter. * "Korean War Stormtroopers" - M rated - Star Wars x M*A*S*H. ** A freak accident in Lightspeed sends 6 Imperial officers and a Jedi Master Marine to the 4077th where they use their ranks to put Frank and his new partner in crime Colonel Flagg in their places. * "Lord Over the Night Sky" - T rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Harry Potter. August 26, 2012. **Vernon takes Harry to an Orphanage in Japan to get rid of Harry, and the world shifts because of it... Hayate and Harry are not a pairing, more like siblings... Pairings will be done in story line. Gears have started to change. * "Madoka Magica Gundam Adventure" - K rated - Madoka x Nanoha x Dog Days x Gundam, inspired by Digimon. ** Madoka Kaname is your everyday highschool girl, but then she meets Gundam Exia who needs her help to locate his friends and save his world from destruction. Join Madoka and her friends in this Digimon inspired fanfic as they fight to save the Gundam World * "Magic by the Starlight" - T rated (should probably be M for language and Drarry scenes, especially in later chapters) - Harry Potter x Star Trek: The Original Series. ** A tale of a tragically lonely girl who transfers to Hogwarts and changes everything. It's really good you guys plz read! ** Tawaki's comment: Textbook. Ab-so-lute-ly textbook. ** DawnFire's note: The language is awful. The Sue is evil in an overblown manner, and is put in Hufflepuff by the Hat for no discernible reason. The Hat itself—I can't even. Gratuitous Drarry. An overly-Scottish Scotty who says 'aye' far too often and is, of all things, the DADA teacher. Also, an absolutely enormous number of AVPM/AVPS references. May be a "My Immortal" parody, too. ** DawnFire again: After reading the two new chapters, I'm almost 100% positive that it's a parody. It's too intelligently written to be real. It's deliberately bad, references fanfic tropes, and seems to be going through a checklist of badfic traits. Also, if you look at the profile, the SPaG is perfect. That combined with a screenname containing the words 'bloody tears'...well, if it's not a parody/trollfic I'll eat my hat, that's all I'm saying. * "Magica" - T rated - ''+Anima x Harry Potter. July 26, 2012 ** Cooro meets a Snake girl, a Lion girl and a Badger girl, and they end up traveling to another world. Chaos ensues. * "Mass effect: return of the overlord" - T rated - Mass Effect x Overlord. ** after the events of ME2 commander shepard, goes to the citadel to tell the council about the events and during the meeting the minions show up and declare shepard as the new overlord. * "Mass Pigs" - T rated - StarCraft X Mass Effect. ** A platoon of War Pigs from Char in a desperate holdout gets transported to Omega when the xel-naga artefact activates, being War Pigs they go around offering services as mercs and due to their performance, has captured the attention of the Illusive man... ** Horrible SPaG meets equally horrible formatting meets sketchy crossover method meets overpowered Terran Marines. Fun. * "Nanoha crimson wings" - T rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Negima. August 26, 2012 ** recovering from her injuries Nanoha sets off to fight inner demons... and begins her journey to being the ace of aces * "The new beginning" - T rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings. ** A twist on the usual abused harry rescue. Harry actually has a twin sister that has been hidden at Privet Drive unknown to all but a few. This is my first fanfiction attempt. Feel free to review, even flames are welcome.Some crossover with LOTR. Repost! * "Overlord of Souls" - T rated - Soul Calibur x Overlord ** At the apex of his power, the Overlord is sadly lacking in new lands to conquer. A chance accident with the Tower Heart gives him that, and just maybe the path to an even greater power, Soul Edge. Eventual Overlord/harem. * "Raising Heroes" - K rated - Portal x The Avengers ** Samantha just stumbled across EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES on her front porch. What will come of this meeting? crossover with portal because of reasons, and I don't know about there having relationships with each other...blah just read the prologue I guess ** So, the Avengers are babies. Instead of bringing them back to the Helicarrier, SHIELD (or rather SHEILD) leaves them in the hands of a random Sue. Also, I'm pretty sure that the baby Avengers still have their minds, but the Sue insists on treating them like, well, toddlers. And Loki stands for this. Oh, and the Sue is Rattmann's wife and Chell's mother. Of course. * "Reading For Life" - Not rated, I'm guessing T ** Rose Moto wonders how her sister has been the last 24 years, but then her son Yugi, with help of the Egyptian Gods Slifer, Obelisk and Ra, sends her to a magical room where time stands still and where she meets - her ORPHANED nephew? WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO LILY POTTER? And who are all these other people? Will Rose get her answers? And how will everyone - especially overly loving and concerned guardians Sirius and Remus - react when they hear how their cub and pup was abused or when they hear of the dangers surrounding - the Philosopher's Stone! ** This is READING FOR LIFE ** I have no idea what is going on, and I am not sure I want to. ** DawnFire's note: I know nothing about YGO, but from a bit of skimming I can provide this summary: A bunch of YGO characters are thrown into a room together with a bunch of HP characters (this is apparently done by a dragon? Or possibly an Egyptian god, judging from the summary?) in order to read the ''Harry Potter books, starting with PS, so that they can change the events of the last three books, the events of which have yet to occur. It turns out that Rose (apparently an OC?) is Lily and Petunia's sister, but has no idea of either of their fates. The HP characters are from just after the fourth book; I have no idea when the YGO characters are from. It seems to be a standard "so-and-so reads the Harry Potter series", with added YGO characters and non-canon familial ties. As well as some...interesting relationships, judging by the Relationships section...'' * "Scott Pilgrim X Mass Effect" - T rated - Scott Pilgrim x Mass Effect (obviously). ** When Scott Pilgrim gets taken to the year 2185 by Cerberus, he is forced against his will to fight Commander Shepard and his squad to the death. Who will win in this epic battle? Takes place after the comics and ME2. ** Hoo boy, this one. The fic's punctuation is all over the place and it gets several pieces of continuity wrong. And of all the people Cerberus could have chosen, why Scott? If you're going to write a crossover, at least use series that have something in common! * "Secrets" - T rated - Harry Potter x The Sarah Jane Adventures. ** Hermione and her god son Teddy just moved to Barrow man road. It's only a matter of time before trouble finds them, or they find it. ** Hermione takes Teddy Lupin, who isn't going to Hogwarts because Hermione (whose marriage with Ron has been childless and annulled) is afraid he'll be a bully magnet, to "Barrow man Road sic" where they meet the Jacksons (and Hermione carries Alan's child). Oh, and Hermione has stolen Molly Weasley's moment of glory. * "Silent Studio" - M rated - Animaniacs x Silent Hill. ** A nice town, a studio and a toon who have a troble past. If anyone decided to flame or troll this story, please read my profile at least. ** This isn't a story so much as a poorly done synopsis of a ''Silent Hill game with the Animaniacs characters and setting tacked on. Wakko appears to have been replaced entirely, and what little we see of the rest of the cast indicates replacement as well. If they haven't been killed off, that is. Have Medical notified before you go, and bring Bleeproducts. You'll need them.'' ** Note: Since the Warner siblings pretty much ignore the Fourth Wall entirely in their show, there's a good chance that they'll know about the PPC. Maybe an agent can enlist their help if they've been replaced? Who knows. * "Star Class" - T rated - Harry Potter x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. ** DoM! Year 5/6-AU: He had his past stolen repeatedly because his soul was too stubborn to stay under the control of the light. Yet he only wanted his freedom. He finds it when he tries to die to keep his free will. By chance he finds freedom in the year 2245, where an advanced Earth, & universe awaits exploration, with new friends & dark new enemies! Will he get home, & Justice...? ** firemagic's note: Oh my god. This... this... OK, just assume that everything even vaguely referred to is replaced and you'll save yourself the brain damage from hearing Harry use the phrase 'shitty titties'. I... I honestly skipped chapter three and briefly scanned four, so I'm only kinda sure that the world they land on is Mid-Childa, but given that they refer to Command Seals there might also be some Nasuverse stuff? WARNING: Detailed description of how Harry is going to torture Hermione. Death and probably a lot of stuff that I missed so yeah. * "Summer with Eragon" - T rated - Harry Potter x Eragon. ** Hp eragon crossover. Hermione's love life is close to almost nothing, shes home for summer vaycay and wants to start over, relation ship wise. on a trip to the beach she meets the ever so handsome Eragon. xhergonx * "Teana's Travels Book 2: Wings of Liberty" - M rated- StarCraft x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Halo. ** Teana's next stop in her interdimensional journey is the Koprulu Sector. Can Gamma Team make a difference when, after four years of queiescence, Kerrigan's swarm attacks in force? Rated M for violence and language ** Completely butchers the SCII campaign storyline. Defuses a major plot point early on, has a human join the Nerazim, brings a shipload of UNSC and Sangheili soldiers into the SC verse, and predicts the end of the ''entire multiverse. All of it.'' * "Time is your Friend, Dont you believe me" - T Rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Artemis Fowl. Moved back from the Claimed list at November 14th, 2012. ** what if Artemis knew more about the fairy's then he was supposed to, long before he actually had any plans to kidnap one. crossover,Nanoha-s. Some swearing so T just in case. on hold may continue sooner if their are comments. ** Bad, beige script!fic crossover of AF and MGLN. Ye gods. * "Trapped" - T rated - Portal x The Avengers ** The Avengers meet Chell and attempt to shut down Aperture. Will they succeed? Rated T for some language. hints of Chell/Tony and Natasha/Clint Enjoy :D ** Features the Moronvengers (who would've thought that doing exactly as GLaDOS said would get them captured?) Chell with a French accent, and Tony talking all the time because apparently he just doesn't want to lose the ability to speak. Ugh. * "Treasure Me" - MA. NSFW/NSFB. - BBC Sherlock x the Hobbit (in name only). ** Bilbo trespassed Cumberdragon’s lair one too many times. ** Oodles and oodles of squick in the form of bestiality/interspecies sex and dubcon. In the crossover section because the names signify a Blender crossover gone terribly, terribly wrong (possession of Smaug and Bilbo much?). Also OOCness for both Sherlock and John possession-wraith-thingies, not to mention dubious lube (I believe they use blood?), dubious use of magic, and possible geographic aberrations (not to mention misplanted Hobbits). * "Twin Mew Mews" - T Rated - Tokyo Mew Mew x Xiaolin Showdown. August 25, 2012. ** Even the mew mews have a dark and twisted history. The mew of white almost killed them in a raging fire, the mew of black turned on them, wanting to destroy the light. Now, twins have been pitted against each other. Who will come out on top? Yin or Yang? * "War, Bad Blood, and Betrayal" - T rated - Ben 10 x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. August 26, 2012 **Ben and his friends are now retired. The Plumbers now focus on peace-keeping operations and training new recruits, but when TSAB ships begins attacking one of the largest Plumber bases on Earth, war became inevitable. Who shall succeed? * "Wizards and Sorcery" - K+ rated - Belgariad/Malloreon x Harry Potter. ** Story set in a time after the end of the Epilogue of Polgara the Sorceress, crosses over Harry Potter whose on his fifth year, while Geran's beginning his first. AUfic to Order of the Phoenix. Updated 24 September 2008. Sorry it's been long. ** Hey, Belgarath, remember when two of your brother's disciples killed themselves? Yeah, they really didn't, they ran off to another world. Author has apparently decided that the Eddings books refer to "wizardry", therefore it's identical to HP wizardry. Anime and Manga Avatar: The Last Airbender * "Azula Escaped" - T rated **Azula Escaped. Enough said. Takes place 15 years after the comet. Summary inside...I still suck at them. Rated T just in case. Canon Couples like Kataang, ZukoxMai, and SokkaxSuki. I guess Haru and Toph are good. Yeah, read and review if you want * "How I Became Yours" - around T, or a slight M. ** No original summary available. The link leads to the author/artist's Photobucket account, chapters are listed on the left as HIBY. Bleach * "Katsuya X Jushiro" - current rating T, "M in later chaps." ** Katsuya has been away from the soul socity for 9 years then she came back. Jushiro was happy until he heard 'Mom can I go to bed. The funny thing is he didn't have a child with Katsuya, or so he thought. No shinagami Only normal people. M in later chaps. * The Gardian Zanpakuto - T rated. ** What happens if Toshiro had to pick to go and join Aizen or let him Hurt everyone he loved if he said stay with his friends and Soul soiety? Digimon * "Soccer star extraordinaire" - M rated. ** Tai's a big soccer-star at his school & Matt's a teen heartthrob who attends the same school. Matt starts raping Tai but Tai can't tell anyone about it 'cus he doesn't want to get labeled a pussy-male-rape-victim 'cus that would hurt his soccer career ** Despite the summary, this isn't intended to be an AU, but the Author's vision of what happened after 02. This despite the fact that Tai and Matt might as well be OCs. And of course, no Digimon are mentioned, or else Rapist!Matt would already be Greymon chow before the first chapter even ended. Fullmetal Alchemist * "Child Development" ** Based off my 4th Period High School class. Contains: Extreme amounts of fluff, mild language, and a hint of Violence and Drama. Please Comment review and Fave. hope you enjoy Hetalia * "Erityisiä karkkeja" - T rated. ** Finland finally went all the way with Sweden and is facing the consequences of that "out of character" night. Finland is facing denial and depression but of course he has Sweden and maybe even Sealand to cheer him up. Mpreg,human names used and depression ** This thing has only one chapter so far and yet it's ridiculous. Expect this thing to accumulate quite the number of charges. * "hetaila songs" - K+ rated ** i add hetalia to random songs * "Holding on to hope" - T rated. ** A take on the last US elections and Barack Obama's victory from a Hetalia point of view. America is hurt and abused and is hoping that the new president will bring peace and prosperity to a wounded country. Obama/US as requested. ** What the heck is this? Not only does the author portray the Bush administration as abusing America- she also ships him and Obama together and has all of the nations rejoicing over it and having no problem with it. Heck, the characters are quite OOC to begin with. * "Is it possible for a princess to love a pirate?" - K rated. February 20, 2013 ** Hey all here is another Hetalia love story. The pairing is Pirate!Sweden x Princess!OC. I don't own anything except for my OC Minnie. Please R&R no flame please ** Very short. First chapter, tragic past for "Princess Minnie" and introduction of other characters. Berwald confesses on the 2nd chapter that he's in love with Minnie ever since he saw her "a couple of weeks ago". Yay! Not. Of course, Minnie accepted that and they kissed then, moved on to Berwald asking her "make love with him tonight" and she said yes. Anyone think the scenes in the fic happened very fast? '' * "Lust and Love" M - rated. February 17, 2013 ** its about my OC who has taken over ireland due to irelands leader becoming sick or absent. also it is mostly about the other countrys, Uk x Pru , Uk X fra, Uk x ect... enjoy! ** ''It's actually funny... for me that is. You don't wanna know why. It's only a chapter long... For now. '' ** ''Should it be be left alone, or wait and see if the story will ever get better? '' * "Start From The Midnight" - T rated. ** this is a fiction about Denmark X OC!Fem!Indonesia, warning : GRAMMAR, TYPOs,OC,OOC,OOT, and other things that i forget ** ''I'm not even kidding, that warning's right there in the summary. * "Take Me Away" - T rated. ** For 12 years, Arthur and Francis have had to deal with their sons' disappearances, hoping for some sort of closure. For 12 years, Alfred and Matthew have been living a comfortable life. Full summary inside, unfortunately... D: ** Improbable situations, period. Kuroshitsuji * "dEMON'S HALLOWEEN" - K rated. ** ONE SHOT MAY BECOME CHAPTER IF ENOUGH REVIEWS THE TITTLE SAYS WHAT ITS ABOUT Katekyo Hitman Reborn * "Vongola XI: Our lives" - T rated. February 17, 2013 ** This shows how Tsuna's daughter Christine Sawada, Continues the next Vongola Generation, also it shows her guardians past life OC X OC, Some G(Giotto) X OC, and 100 X OC ** Lets see... She's the daughter of the Decimo, which is Tsunayoshi Sawada. She is as strong as her father and oh look, she also has guardians that are either the son or daughter of the of Tsunayoshi's guardians. ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * "The Azure Knights" - M-rated **not good with summarys but i tried kite, and the knights are thrown to the midchilda dimension detcting data anamolies all over and plan on eradicating them all rated M for future chapters and just to be safe. * "Elven Knight" - T rated **Why, my fair maiden the name is Erio, Erio Mondial. I am an eleven knight and have come to claim you as my wife." **''So, what does this have to do with Nanoha? Seriously, I have no freaking clue.'' * "Magical Girl Lyrical Vivio The Three Great Leaders" - T rated **The daughter of Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa have to go to war with a new enemry, and Jail have give Vivio her birthday present. And she still 9 years-old-Alternate Universe **''So! Jail is dying of Wraith-Induced Plot Facilitation Syndrome, and somehow telepathically contacts Vivio (who in the past he's tortured and kidnapped) and tells her to visit him in Jail. Even though he's already broken at least one rule of the prison by, you know, being able to telepathically contact people, Vivio and Nanoha visist him, where he reveals OMG he's dying. Then he 'gives' Uno, Tre, Quattro, and Sette to Vivio as 'birthday presents' despite them a) being sentient adults (except for Sette) who cannot be given to someone and b) then choosing to stay with Jail in the first place. Then Nanoha uses her non-existant Get Out of Jail Free Card to release four highly dangerous prisoners on the say-so of a criminal mastermind without having them go through any kind of rehabilitation program (the way ever other cyborg did) and brings them home with her. And now she and Fate have a biological daughter (as do Subaru and Teana) and Ixpellia is awake.'' * A One Knight Stand - rated M NSFW. ** A drabble story I did during lunch. Rated M for...well you'll see ** Bad SPaG, OOC Signum, dominatrix!Fate. PWP Slash. * "Secret Feelings" - K rated **Yunno decided to write a letter saying how he feels about Nanoha, but it wasnt meant for anyone else to see. So what happens when someone stumble upon it? R&R! NO FLAMES! dont like it,then dont review! * "Twofold" - T rated **Happened somewhere along Vivid timeline. Fate, working as an agent on a supposed to be not-so-dangerous mission, meets someone unexpected. Action, romance, and mystery. NanoFate ensured. Naruto * last night - M rated. ** this is a hidei kakuhidan and sasodei mainly sasodei and hidei tho -- i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read ! ** Well, I can say that she's right about the spelling and grammar. Huh. * "NARUTO VEANGANCE REVELAITION" - M rated, NSFW/NSFB. ** I, Benji, decided to repost the fic again, mainly because I noticed several Dramatic Readers would've been left without a source of lulz. So here it is again, chapters NOT combined. ** A fic about a self-insert Jerkass!Gary Stu who seems to complain about the real world and the things that he hate like homosexuals, ''Bioshock, Harry Potter, fat people, etc... etc... ad infinitum, beats every Naruto antagonists without any sweat, bent every canon characters (men, other than the self-insert, are useless and second fiddles, women are sex slaves and bitches in his eyes), bent the world of Naruto, bent the laws of life, death, Biology, Law, time, and space, and THE best example of a Sexist Jerkass!Gary Stu you might encounter. This fic must be purged.'' Neon Genesis Evangelion * "Evangelion: Date Rape" - M rated, NSFW/NSFB. ** Shinji gets hold of Rohypnol or something similar, tries it out on Misato and proceeds to have his way with her. Pass the Bleepka. * "Rough Love" - M rated, NSFW. ** These stories explore Shinji and Asuka's relationship in every sense, including behind closed doors. I'll make this clean as possible, but there are lemons. And plot twists. Enjoy, for it is complete! ** PWP with a side order of character defilement. Drops essentially the whole point of EVA to get straight to the lemon. Someone please kill it! Ouran High School Host Club * "Is this a blond thing?" - T rated. ** So this is a fanfic for a fanfiction contest! I donot own this story, if it interests you please read Ouran High School Geisha Club! A MikuXYuuki fluff. Not typicallya fluff, but hey, I tried :P. warning:Haruhi doesnot appear yet in the story Sword Art Online * "Sword Art Online: Alex's Adventure" - T rated. ** This story follows the main storyline of Sword Art (until the 75th floor) but it follows my OC's adventure and travels throughout the land of Aincrad as he makes new friends and new enemies. My story has some thing the light novel/anime do not, if you don't like the changes, don't review and stop reading. New branched off story: Sword Art Online: Alex's Adventure-Original Path ** Desdendelle's note: Sigh. Bad SPaG, Copycat-Stu copying Kirito, being OP, etc. Also first person. Ugh. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' * "Jaden's Big Sister" - T rated. Returned from the Claimed list at August 8th, 2013. ** Jaden has made it to duel academy, joining his older sister Aryanna, will thing run smoothly between them, or will things take a turn for the worst? Reviews are appreciated but please, no flaming, helpful reviews only. ** Jaden's suddenly got an uncanonical, plothole-inducing big sister. There are other OCs, whose cards are stupid invented ones, that sister uses cards not released at the time of the series, and the SPaG is rather bad. This fic also copypastes (and butchers) entire duels from the animé. Ugh. Yu Yu Hakusho * "DARKNESS LIGHT FIRE ICE" ** HEY PEEPS MY COUSIN AND I ARE IN THIS AND ALSO THIS IS A YYH STORY MY FIRST ONE WITH THEM AND ALSO MY COUSIN AND I ARE FIREICEDARKLIGHT APPARITIONS AND TWINS ALSO OK. The girl with the black hair is me and the girl with the white hair is my cousin Meliss ** Caps are from the original posting. I am so sorry. Bandfic Gorillaz * "Finding Fate" - T rated. ** This is my first Gorillaz fanfic. I think it will get better as it goes. I Made another chapter as well. This is Noodle finds a girl, and she falls in love with her, yuri. not heavy though. ** I didn't think it was possible to have biology fail by Gorillaz standards, but ... GUNSHOT WOUNDS DO NOT WORK THAT WAY. Comics Batman * "I Hate Everything About You" - M rated. ** Harley Quinn loves her Mistah J, right? That devotion is tested in the very capable hands of his arch nemesis, Batman. BMxHQ Chapter 6 is up and contains LEMON! Happy early Valentine's day. ** And what a lemon! Geez. Calvin and Hobbes * "Then Fall Hobbes" - K+ rated. ** FINAL CHAPTER UP! Hobbes, having been replaced by the new tiger, seems to have won his place back in Calvin's life. What happens when Chic returns and with a vengence. El Goonish Shive * "Twin Envy" - T rated. ** A family crisis leaves Sarah and Elliot’s relationship on the rocks...but after a strange accident in Tedd’s lab, Sarah’s suddenly more into Elliot than ever. Still, Elliot can’t shake the feeling that something's not quite right... Garfield * "The Cat Next Door" - K rated. ** Our cute, fat, and fuzzy feline falls in love with the cat next door. - Read & Review! Gunnerkrigg Court * "Everybody in Annie's Forest" - M rated, Not Safe For Work, spoiler warning, trigger warning for rape. ** Coyote sparkles some magic upon Annie, which causes her to...rape everyone. Sorta. Kat and Paz try to have some sexy-time, Annie rapes Kat and Paz and Parley, and Reynard gets a little action in the end too! ** Just... augh. For no reason, Coyote makes Antimony become a futanari and start raping the rest of the cast. Contains this gem: Author's Note: inb4 "Huururrrrrrrr why is Annie out of characturrrrr. Answer: Because...Magic. Horrible. Someone kill this with extreme prejudice. Please. Film Back to the Future * "TO THE BACK FUTURE" - K rated. ** MArcy must go! Back to the! Chronicles of Narnia * "The Daughter's Tale" - K rated. ** Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC. ** This 'Sue claims to be the glauranging '''daughter' of Aslan. She's not a lioness, by the way, but rather a human. Also known as the Swordmaiden of Narnia, and has what seems to be a very improbable sword. This might make a good Suevenir (pun intended) for the agents that take on this mission. The story follows the movieverse version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. ~Pretzel'' * "Firestorm" - T rated. ** Marybelle and Enya are Aslan's daughters. They are abandoned by him when they are just babies. Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and Trumpkin take care of them with the help of the other Narnians. Now, they must help destroy Miraz before he destroys Narnia. Peter/OC Caspian/OC. Please R&R! Movie based! ** Tawaki's comment: Aslan's daughters? Reeeeally? * "The Swordmaiden's Battle" - K rated. ** Arneia's story continues in 'Prince Caspian' as she fights to keep her country alongside a new ally with the return of her old friends. Peter/OC. ** Arneia's back, now corrupting the movieverse of ''Prince Caspian. Also, Arneia appears to be immortal. Watch out for this when killing her. ~Pretzel'' The Fifth Element * "The fifth and a half element" - K+ rated. ** Leloo and Korbon have a child, and after that child's birth their worlds get turned upside down... ** The typical 'Mary Sue child of two canon characters' plot, now with added angst but no added plot! The Mummy * "Love is a Curse" - M rated. ** Rick loves Imhotep loves Anck-su-namun loves Evelyn loves Ardeth loves Jonathan loves Ardeth, and Alex is disturbed. Reservoir Dogs * "Orange's Girl" - T rated. ** White has a daughter who falls in love with Orange...but what happens when they find out Oranges secret....OFCOrange Au fic. T for language. Sherlock Holmes (2009) * "Absurdity" - T rated. ** Holmes has been transformed into his four-year-old self! Watson and Mycroft work together to try and solve the mystery. * "Two Faced mystery" - T rated. ** Orchid is a descendant of professor Moriarty, from beyond the grave Holmes destroys her family's crime empire and bent on revenge Orchid travels back in time a becomes Gabrielle Venitari but when Holmes and Gabrielle fall in love, what will Orchid do? Star Wars * "the book of the jedi" - T rated. ** mace windu finds a book containing ultimate power unheard of by the jedi * "The Chosen Two" - K+ rated. ** You know the prophecy... or do you? A young Padawan's struggles, laughs, friendships, and heartbreak as she struggles to find the true meaning of the prophecy of the Chosen One... and the mysterious properties of blue milk. Meet Rezmir Ikkmu. ** The title really should tell you everything. * "Destiny of the Sith" - T rated. ** While Darth Sidious makes his own plans of destroying the Jedi, another Sith Lord, who perhaps more powerful than Sidious, makes his own plans which will result in the death of the Jedi and Sidious himself. Read and Review. AU. ** Massive Gary Stu in this, two canon characters killed, and Ahsoka turned into a minor slut. * "Different" - T rated. ** An Ahsoka/OC fic I've decided to remake Different, so reread Chapters 1-3 before you read Ch. 4, and be sure to tell me what you think of the remake ** Standard Stu who—like nearly every OC in the Star Wars The Clone Wars section—romances Ahsoka. * "Fruits of Malice" - T rated. ** In an alternate universe, Anakin Skywalker was taken from his mother at the age of four. He was raised as Darth Vader in a loveless, brutal environment. His life takes an interesting turn when he has an encounter with a certain senator from Naboo. ** The sad thing is, this sounds like it could actually be a really, really good concept. But it just... isn't. What they did with it... Flaming Denathor. ~AnnaBee * "Heart of Darkness" - T Rated. ** AU: Vader finds Leia at an early age. Is the redemption of the Dark Lord at hand? Or will the Princess fall into darkness. Follow Leia as she grows up to be a loving daughter, dependable friend, swoop bike fanatic, chic shopaholic, and Sith Lord. ** Well... Leia's Replaced by a massive Sue that uses the Dark Side without being corrupted, Vader becomes a caring father... there are also some SPaG mistakes. And this thing is '''huge': 49 chapters. This calls for a collab.'' * "Obi wan my One and Only" ** Passionate forbidden love sprouts from a young apprentice Arie, her desire for Obi wan the young handsome Jedi Master. Fighting her conflicting emotions, she stands by his side fighting to have him love her back. * "Precious One" - T rated. ** Even thought their marriage was arranged, Grievous and Alice got along great- until he got killed. But there is a plus. If Alice can convince 5 heart-broken guys that there's still hope for love, she gets him back. GrievousOC and lots of 'LOL's inbetween! * "Star Wars Remix" - K rated. ** This is my version of what would have happened if Anakin never became a jedi. It will detail each of the 6 movies with obvious differences. It is a rewrite of my earlier one which i accidently deleted a while back. * "Sw Aliit Orishya Taldin" - T rated. ** Read the story, you will get the plot line. No flamming please. Story line takes place from pre-Clone war to Pre-Imerial War GCW . Once apon a time, in a Galaxy far, far away... ** It's about Jango Fett and Zam Wesell. Frankly, I don't understand much more than that, but it might be a Mary Sue piece. The Mandalorian words really aren't helping. * "Trials of the Dragon" - T rated. ** 13 years after the end of the Clone Wars, on the planet Naboo, Jedi Master Chad Kantor, one of the few Jedi to survive Order 66, has escaped again from the vile clutches of Darth Vader, formerly his long time rival from the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker. Wallace and Gromit *Aubergines - T rated ** A one-shot centering around Gromit and his feelings for Wallace. Focuses on exerpts of particular episodes and the feature length movie. Spolier warning. One-sided Gromit/Wallace, slash. Literature Artemis Fowl * "Artemis Fowl Songs" - T rated. ** First it's my favourate things by Opal Koboi, then we have AF Grease, then it's your request. They're worth it. Just look at the reviews. Check out my to quote a review "Humourously epic" FF. ** Bad Songfic. Ew. Chronicles of Narnia * "The Angel of Narnia PART 1" - Unrated. ** This is a story that is part of the movie but with you in it..... * "Lysa's First Adventure" - rated T, Chapter 1 NSFW due to attempted rape and swearing. ** Lysa Marie, 16 years old and quite the young lady becomes engaged in the World of Narnia. Expect no less from this tough chick, she will give Peter a run for his money, and she has a particular dislike of Susan, no idea why she just seems snotty to her. ** Foster care abuse, magical/sci-fi sentient Sue artifact in World One, angst, attempted rape, swearing, f-bombs, implausibility. All in the first chapter. * "Narnia: The Musical" - T rated. ** A kidnapped princess, a land prisoned by the very element they love, a strange sickness, and much more are all in this story about finding yourself again, music, and love. COMPLETE! Please R&R! ** This is not a musical, but a glorified songfic. * "Puddleglum Commands a Vessel" - T rated. ** The Marshwiggle and 'is accomplice mutiny and become pirates. All is well that ends well, and this yarn be not o' such a kind. Arrrr... * "Royal Findings" - T rated. ** Full summary in Chapter 1... Adventure, friendship, and trying not to be killed by monsters that shouldn't even exist. Peter x OC. Complete and Sequel Complete. * "Twas a Cruel World" - Unrated. ** A witness to the Deplorable Word, now an EMP. * "The Watcher" - T rated. ** EDITING. Her duty to Aslan is to watch the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. In the end, the watcher and One son of adam will become so much more. PeterxOc. complete! Important author's note about sequel at the end. * "What You Leave Behind" - T rated. ** The spouses of the four monarchs of Narnia meet, after the Penensies return unbeknownst to them to Spare Oom. LucyTumnus, OreiusSusan, PeterOC, EdmundOC . Please just give it a chance. I suck at summaries. ** Susan and Oreius have kids in this one. The Dark is Rising Sequence * "Dark Fantasy" - T rated. ** Will Stanton and his sister Mary are thrown from their quiet peaceful life into one of a dark fairytale...slash and yuri. Don't like, don't read! RiderxWill, JanexWill, and W.RiderxMary * "To live, serve a purpose, and die alone" - K+ rated. ** A girl enters the scene, so much more powerful than an old one, yet clueless about what her purpose is, so lost and alone- knowing who her family are, but not being able to be near them:- Especially her brother. But she knows she must assisst the 6... Ender's Game * "Frozen Flaming Bean Ball of Death!" - T rated, NSFB. ** One Shot character death taking place at when Ender was at Battle School in Ender's Game. R&R Harry Potter * "The Deadly Twin" - M rated. ** Where can you go if you are dead, then meet your almost twin who is dead, while joined by your wife who is bonded to you. Then Zeus makes a decision along with the other godesses. Then will you revenge Dumbledore who killed you. Please, this is M rated for everything, but no slash. * "Harry Potter and the Chalice" - M rated. ** Summary: inside...pairings include cannon, CWSS, BZDT, OWPW, and two suprise pairings with OC's...warnings...slash,rape, mpreg, lots of death and blood, duh its got vampires every where...vampires with out blood will never work... * "Harry Potter and the Guardian of Hogwarts" - T rated. ** Harry Potter thoguht he had an extraodinary life. Little did he know how much it would intensify ** Bad case of Possession!Sue. Should only be tackled by experienced DMSers, as Harry is uber-Harry and has the power of all four founders and can turn Dementors good. Handle with care. * "Harry Potter and the Marriage Contracts" - M rated. ** The War is Over, Harry has won. But at what cost? At odds with Dumbledore, estranged from the Weasleys, betrayed by Lupin, Harry tries to carry on for his 7th year. Harry/Daphne. There will be Humor, there will be Romance, also Drama and Angst. * "Hermione is the girl that all the boys want" - T rated. ** Hermoiones aunt is a playboy bunny ,ever since she can remeber she has always wanted to be one.Now she is well a junier playboy bunny.She also finds out that her parents were lying to her about something very important. * "I Love My Firenze" - M rated, NSFW/'NSFB. ** What happens when Harry and Firenze hit it off during one of Hagrid's… inventive Care of Magical Creatures classes? Post Voldemort, Male/Male graphic sexual encounters, alive!Dumbledore ** ''All Centaurs are hermaphrodites in this fic. * "Inside the story" - T rated ** A teenage girl who read Harry Potter finds herself at Hogwarts in 1991. She has no Idea how she got there and soon finds out that she can't speak of their future. Follow her as she becomes part of the story. Will she be able to change things for the better without being able to say certain things? NOT Harry/OC. Dumbledore bashing. T for swearing. Powerful OC. * "A Life Without a Soul" - T rated. ** Ginny is turned into a vampire and runs away from home. Draco who has also run away ends up stuck with her because she saved his life. * "The Love of Severus Snape" - M rated, NSFW. ** Cassiopeia Black is the younger sister of Sirius and twin of Regulus. Read about how she becomes friends with Severus Snape and how that changes to the love of his life...and the troubles they must face. ** Snape falls in love with a horrible Author!Sue. Adult Situations occur. * "My Boys" - M rated, NSFW. ** OCxGeorge,OCxFred,OCxSnape,OCxDraco and possible some Drarry and OCxHarry. Fred died in the final battle but what happens when the girl he and George both love is pregnant? And she's living with Draco? Rated M for a reason ** In case you didn't guess, the OC referenced in all the pairings in the summary is the same one each time, and she's a Slytherin - George, Fred and Harry are of course well known in the canon for their fondness of people from that particular House. However, it's her pairing with Snape that I found the most disturbing, given that she's just 13 at the time. * "rise of darkness" - T rated. ** Harry wasn't an only child.He had a brother.Harry was declared squib.On the fateful night of Halloween when Voldemort attacked,his brother is declared the boy who lived.Harry grows up being neglected. see how he grows in potter house hold... Dark harry! * "Secrets" - M rated, NSFW. ** Harry is having secret thoughts about someone that is forbidden to him in more than one way. Hermione is getting suspicious, but does she really want to know what is going on? Rated M for a reason. HPDU eventually ** Harry is in love with Umbridge and with Hermione (with whom he breaks up); he also flirts with Draco, but I couldn't tell how serious that was. * "Secret Santa" - Adult ++ (NC-17?) rated. ** Summary: Lupin plays Secret Santa for two of his best friends. Fluff/Romance/Yaoi. SS/HP Anal, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP. * "Severus Snape's Long Lost Daughter" - T rated. ** A girl was left alone with no mother and no father. Her mother died because her the daughters father killed her. This girl is now out for revenge, weather her own father killed her mother or not, she was going to kill him. Look Out Sneverus snape, you have to deal with your own Daughter now. ** Sneverus snape'. *snerk* Too bad that doesn't continue in the story, it would make it far more hilarious. Unfortunately, what is in the story is a series of horribly childish exchanges between dumbed-down!Snape and the Sue.'' * A Simple Love Story - M rated. ** SBRL, Slash, rated for future chapters that will be...interesting . about remus and sirius in school 5th year and some James and lily too. Does love conqure all? read and find out...i sux at summeries.FINISHED DONT OWN NETHING SEPT PLOT! ** Everyone is either an Unrealistically Tolerant Pillock or a Token Homophobic Jerk, and also way out of character... * "The Sorting Hat's Love" - M rated. ** This is disturbing, poorly written and discusting! Enjoy! ** Alert—Possible bleepfic. The summary is absolutely correct, except for the "enjoy" part. Agents should beware crack pairings involving the Sorting Hat, utter lack of logic, and OOC canons. Suggest bringing extra supply of Bleeprin. --Intel. * "Under the Full Moon" - M rated. ** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way. ** Warning for anachronisms, silly nicknames, wrong-headed notions about Elves, and possible animagi. * "Wanting Something More" - T rated. ** Brittany Zabini had it all, money, power, Draco Malfoy lusting after her. She didn't want any of it. A possible arranged marragige is thrown in and Brittany has to fight it, by falling in love with her 'fiancee's' rival? Better sum. inside. HPOC. * You Can't Help What You Are - T rated. ** Something about almost dying gets you doing things you normally wouldn't be comfortable doing, and realizing things you should have realized a long time ago. Finding clarity after a battle, Harry advises Hermione to accept what she is and who she wants. "You can't help what you are, and you, Hermione Jean Granger, are in love with Fleur Delacour." ** The author even admits that they threw canon out the window. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * "Marvin in Love" - K rated. ** Marvin has found another gloomy, bored robot to share his pains with: Thelma. She accompanies him on his travels with Zaphod, Trillian, Ford, and Arthur. Please R&R - I need ideas! The Hobbit * "Future Dwobbits" - T rated. ** After a morning of dizzy spells and fainting, Bilbo and his dwarf king discover something that will change their lives forever. Warnings: contains mpreg, hormones, and a pinch of humor. ** Tawaki's comment: Aulë and Yavanna are weeping... * "An Unexpected Companion" - T rated. ** A WIP from a rusty Fanfic writer. Kestrel, who's perfect life is nothing more then an act, comes across a mysterious necklace. By the lamp-light of the city, she is transported to middle-earth. Many adventures await, after the original quest to defeat Smaug and reclaim the lonely mountain, and mysteries to be uncovered. Thorin/OC, Fili/OC, Kili/OC. AU, Fluffy and T rated (for now) ** So, the very first word of the story is a mini-Balrog, which really gives me high expectations of the rest of the story. And then it goes downhill from there with spatial-temporal distortions, Twoo Wuv At Fuhst Saight- and then we discover that Thorin, Fili, and Kili have all somehow survived the Quest for Erebor and The Battle of the Five Armies. And Bilbo '''would '''be totally up to visiting Erebor again despite, you know, nearly losing Bag End to his adventuring. That's not even factoring in the Sue with her Deus Ex Machina necklace. The Hunger Games * "The 105th Hunger Games" ** In a world with no Katniss or Peeta, a new heroine rises. Seventeen-year-old Silver Galloway, who lives with her father, regards it as a death sentence when she is forced to represent her district in the 105th annual Hunger Games. NOVEL LENGTH/EPIC. * "A love is never lost" - T rated. February 16, 2013 ** the story about katniss and peeta kids. ** Twenty-seven chapters of nearly incomprehensible writing and lots of missing punctuation and quotation marks. * "The One" - M rated. ** Katniss is confused with her choices. The boy with the bread, or the boy with the snares? Find out in a re-write of The Hunger Games. Icewind Dale Trilogy * "The battle of the Ice Kingdom" - T rated. ** When Drizzt returns to Ice Wind Dale he finds that Ten-Towns is in trouble. A new threat has come to the frozen tundra. With a mysterious new friends help Drizzt may just have a chance to save the towns. ** Well... what have we here? Bad SPaG, beige prose, Minis, and a Stu. Who's a bigger Stu than Drizzt himself. Lord of the Rings * "Dark Star" - Not rated, likely T ** A child was born of the dark and the light, during a time when the world was in grave peril from a great evil, but it is not the light which is attempting to prevent the evil from occuring. It is the dark, and the dark's light. This is the story of the Darkened Star. ** Presenting Wimpy!Sauron! * "The Destruction of Shadows" - K+ rated ** A prophecy was placed on her family years before her birth.It is her duty to replace the dishonour that had been cast on her family.Erulissë Fëanor, the eldest daughter of Lord Elrond has the task to aid in the destruction of the One Ring.But with the awakening of a killed friend and the arrival of dark creatures she has to fight for her friends, and the man she thought she lost. * "The Evil Bride" - T rated. ** COMPLETE & REVISED- There's something wrong with Legolas's brother's bride-to-be and only Legolas can sense it. But how can he make the others believe him? ** But what it really is: Invincible-Magic OOC Legolas vs. Evil Orc Zombie Bride. * "Just Remember" - T rated. ** songfic to 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion. Two elves used to be in love, but the love has been forgotten. My first songfic, please rr! * "Katherine in MiddleEarth." ** Katherine is vacuumed to her bin and finds herself in MiddleEarth. She's told that she's the chosen one. Whay will happen to her? OC included! * "The mistakes we made" - T rated - Intelligence Report **On the brink of a war, a daughter of Elrond returns home. The ring has been found and the council of Elrond must make a decision. Follow her as she makes her own mistakes and observe the fate of an elleth that tried to change the world. * "The queen" - Not rated, likely T ** On their way to Mordor, the fellowship meets a mysterious girl, who is she and what's her background story? * "Quest for Identity" - rated M. ** A human girl joins the fellowship and discovers who she is. NOW DIVIDED INTO CHAPTERS. AragornOC. * "Recover Your Strength" - Adult+ rated. ** After Aragorn falls from the cliff during the Two Towers, how does Legolas cope, first with his friend's death, and then Aragorn's injury? A/L, Anal, H/C, UST * "The Royalmaiden's Journey" - K+ rated. ** When Arnuriel is sent to follow the Black Riders, she has no idea what kind of journey is waiting for her. She sets off with the Fellowship of the Ring for an adventure of a lifetime. Legolas/OC. * "A Simple Accident" - K rated. ** I end up in Middle Earth to help Frodo. K For mild violence. Very sarcastic with a very interesting end. Stick around... * "This is not the Renaissance Festival" - T rated. ** Tiffani and Shea end up in Middle Earth instead of at the Renaissance Festival. The Fellowship of the Ring meets the soul mates. ** Real gem, this one. Two Sues, no description, random everything, go after Haldir and Legolas respectively. Lots of Hobbit-hugging, very bad case of Bubbly!Sues with mindsets of immature teenagers. Characters remind of cardboard. Too many immature pranks to count. Generally confusing. Short paragraphs and chapters, 18 chapters, complete. * "Trust" - T rated. ** Having lost everything but her 2 friends and her beloved horse, Lily finds herself being given a second chance in a world completely different and yet still familiar. But having been hurt in the past, in the most brutal way, can she learn to trust again? Percy Jackson * "Daughter Of Time" - T rated. ** AU: Fem!Percy. Wouldn't things be more interesting and more dramatic if Percy is the daughter of Kronos? Torn between loyalty to her father or saving the world. Apollo/Fem!Percy. Luke/Fem!Percy. Percy harem. ** A HUGE amount of the fic is stolen from the book word for word. There are some chapters that are more original then the others, but you will still find direct paragraphs from the book slapped in. Rule 63 strikes Percy, but nobody else, simply so the author does not technically write slash. Oh, and she is not the daughter of Poseidon, but the daughter of Kronos, the Big Bad of the series. This Mary Sue/replacement Sue controls time AND water, for some reason, is angry for no reason, and is NOT killed by the gods, and somehow gets one to love her. Her existence is a massive breach of canon. If someone takes it, have fun. Grammar is bad too, but the spelling seems good, so she knows how to use spell check. * "lost and found" -K+ rates. ** the daughter of percy and artemis has been found at camp,how will the couple deal with a child the dont know even existed first fanfic,flames welcome ! ** This is some of the more comprehensible grammar and spelling of this fic. It's four chapters, but only 2,589 words. Most importantly she is the daughter of the virgin goddess Artemis and somehow, despite Artemis being a virgin during the story, from just two years into the future, while also being ten years old. Someone kill it please. * "The True Lightning Thief" ** Gabriella, daughter of Zeus & Hera is torn between two men. Engaged to the sun god Apollo, but inlove w/ Luke, son of Hermes. Drama is bound to ensue. Apollo/OC & Luke/OC On hiatus SORRY. Redwall * "Backlash's Story" - T rated. ** Who is Backlash? She is the haremaid who fought disguised as a male, the one who helped defeat Yuki and she is the one who helped end the Great Ragnarok and Torquoi war. Rated T for language. * "Bloodrose The Slaver Vixen" - K+ rated. ** Shasta had to bite his tongue to stifle a cry of pain as Bloodrose dragged him away." This is the tale of Shasta, the great-grandson of Martin the Warrior. All my friends have read it and think it's great! PLZ R&R! Silmarillion * "The Voyeurism Trilogy" - M rated. NSFW ** 3 stories the 3rd being still in the oven detailing the antics of assorted Doriath males as seen through the eyes of their feminine counterparts. WARNING: M/M relations SLASH! YAOI! Whatever you want to call it. Most definitely rated M ** Tawaki's comment: +++ !!!!! +++ Tamora Pierce * "Frozen Rose" - K+ rated. ** This is dedicated to my Best friend! When Briar meets a broken boy, how will he put the pieces together and show the boy that the grass can be greener on the other side. BriarXOC A.K.A SLASH, no like, no read! rating may rise. * "Princess Knight" - K+ rated ** What would happen if it wasn’t Alana who went to train as a knight but instead a princess from another country? Read and find out... Please review I want to know what you people think of it Thanks MC * "Prophecy of the Blood Ruby" - K rated. ** A bracelet made of blood, a prophecy of the gods, bonded to a creature of legend, adopted by sparrows, and blood binded to a mage! Denied the chance to get her shield, Kel is going on a life changing journey, learning new things. Kel/? r&r please! * "Run" - K+ rated. ** Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall you are accused of high treason how do you plead’ the stern voice of one Gary of Naxen asks Chapter nine is up. please R&R Numair X Daine Please R&R Xanth * "Beginner's Guide to Saving Xanth" - T rated. ** Six 18 yr old girls try to save Xanth from an Evil Neo-Magician, his gang of evil followers, and a 12 yr.old girl. Please R/R! ** Note: by chapter two, this story has introduced not one but ''ten Magician-caliber talents: four human daughters of elementals with as-yet-undefined (but Sorceress-caliber) talents, Conjuration (given to a Mundane girl by Humfrey), Vanishment, Nullification, Amnesia-Inducing Lasers, Terraforming, and Talent Concealment.'' Television Babylon 5 * "Babylon 5 Amateur Redux: Signs and Portents" - T rated. ** Sergeant Sheridan begins to let her walls down and Commander Sinclair takes a couple of risks. Chuck * "WHAT" - T rated. ** MPREG CASEY X CHUCK. chuck and john are married with three kids ** Now, I'm not averse to a good Chuck/Casey fic. (I admit it.) But this? This is just mental. P.S. Mpreg. May recruit the wonderspawn. Also, the SPaG is not for the faint of heart. Cubix: Robots For Everyone * "Chip's Secret" ** Part 2 is up! Chip gets sicker as Graham goes out to look for K. Will Hela be able to keep Kassie and Chip alive? Only time will tell! ** This badfic is volatile and may depress anyone who tries to read it. * "Cubix: Shrinking for Everyone" - T rated. ** Some would argue this is too much sci-fi for one tg story. I say who cares? I leave it up to you to decide. Four kids, four robots, each shrunk to six inches tall trapped in a toy store with no boy's clothes and time slowed down. What do you think will happen? ** Chapter 2 * "Konix's EPU" - T rated. ** Yes first story in this category. Cubix with his new found Voice has also found love for his human companion. But Cubix isn't the only one along with his new body Kilobot also attains the feeling of love he has for Conner * "Round One" - M rated, '''NSFB. ** Cubix: Robots for Everyone. Please don't kill me. Connor and Cubix decide to meet up with Abby and Dondon, only to find that she's speaking to a very strange, tall, dark and handsome robot that takes a shining to Cubix... ONESHOT Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' * "Alexandra Pond" - T rated. ** The doctor and Amy fell for eachother. He thinks he's three days late, its been fifteen years. * "Docter Who The Time Lords Son" ** The Son of Docter Who must save the world as it is in danger * "The Doctor Down Under" - K+ rated. ** This is about two girls who meet the 10th doctor and the chaos that follows. Rating is for possible swearing later on, but nothing much. Written by the unbelievably usless Beta of ThePurpleGod,READ HER STORIES THAT ARE AWESOME, then read mine for a laugh. ** Featuring OOC Doctor, a ridiculous plot to kill the fictional River Song, no explanation for how Ten got to World One in the first place, and the Doctor getting braces from a 'freaky fan girl dentist with a chainsaw'. Also, defamation of River Song's character, a random crossover with Harry Potter, the author taking requests from the readers for characters/things to be killed off in the fic, and the author breaking the fourth wall to change the Doctor's mind (and for many more reasons). And the later chapters get so insane that they couldn't touch canon with a 2000-foot pole! Recommend agents proceed with caution and be prepared for a very long charge list. ** Also note: Chapter 2 includes the creation of the Tea Doctor. * "Doctor Who Songs" - T rated. ** Songs genuisly altered to suit DW. First is 'you only live twice' and then you can request any song you like! Read if you want a laugh and something genius. Just check it out. Please? I have cookies. Oh, you don't like cookies? Errr...just check it out! ** Bad Songfic. Ew. * "Every Fangirl's Dream" - K+ rated. ** A/N: Yes I know that this story has been done before. I just had to do my own version of this. So sorry in advance if you think I stole your story. Anywho...sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. G.I. Joe * "A Killing Business" - K+ rated. ** After a two year hiatus, I return to my Joe Universe. An Army Reservist guides a team of Joes into the Lion's Den. What happens when they find out the reservist is a perfect candidate for G.I.Joe? As always, reviews are welcome. ** Alex is heading into Warrior!Stu territory. Being combat-trained and combat-effective is one thing, making Jinx (an Arashikage ninja) wonder how Alex managed to take her and the rest of the team out is something else. Gilmore Girls * "I didn't know I was pregnant" - K rated. ** Rory find's out she's pregnant when she goes into labor during her soccer game one day with Lorelai and Luke on the sidelines watching. * "Rory's Water Birth" - K rated. ** Rory and Logan have just gotten married and live in a mansion in Palo Alto and Rory is 9 month's pregnant and goes into labor with thier baby the day after thier wedding My Little Pony * "Spikes hate, thier love" - T rated. ** They had forgotten his birthday. For that they will lose his love, and gain his hate. The Mane 6 lied and forgot about Spike to go to a Wonderblots show. Now Spike has changed, and they don't like it. Can Spike ever forgive them, or will his hate for them be to strong after their lies. They are antro in this one. Bad words ** Tawaki's comment: ...technical errors like whoa... * "Spike's Main Six" - T rated. ** My first fanfic. Spike has some feelings for the elements and some others. He will have more girls that care for him then he knows what to do with. There's a poll on y profile. Check it out. ** Tawaki's comment: Same author, same notation. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "A Changling Named Sin" - Not rated, but I'd say it's about a K+ or T. ** When Princess Celestia faces a harsh choice to execute an innocent and virtually harmless changling, will she be able to go through with the notion of taking the filly's life, or will sympathy overtake her moral alignment? ** Moral alignment is mentioned about twenty times in the first chapter; Celestia can't seem to remember that she could always BANISH the changling; the changling is gold and has an incredibly cruel name; and Luna is treated/behaves like a school filly. Additionally, there is zero character development for 'Sin' and two chapters end with the narrator telling the readers what happens in the span of several years. * "Cheerilee's Garden" - Unrated, but very dark, seems to be an M at least''. Definitely not brainsafe. ** When Cheerilee gets assigned to a new class of problematic students, she slowly slips into a depression. She finally finds a way to cope, one her students probably wouldn't like... All of this is somehow linked to the children's new school play, but how? Will they find out in time for it to make a difference, or are they all doomed from the outset? And if they are, will Cheerilee herself get away unscathed, or will she share their fate? Only one way to find out... ** Cheerilee murders many of her students horribly. * An End to the CMC - Teen, and probably not brainsafe. ** "Making too many messes and too much mischief, the Cutie Mark Crusaders drive everypony crazy. Thankfully, they wont be around much longer" ** "Scootaloo began to feel frightened, “wait, why would I be screaming?” “This is why.” Applejack turned and kicked Scootaloo under her jaw causing her neck to snap back." ** Every single character is incredibly OOC. Applejack, who, canonically, puts family almost before friends, trying to murder her sister's friend? Twilight and Pinkie Pie working together to plot the murder of children? Not only does it have no context, it's actually kind of silly how it seems intentionally bad but with no clues of trolling. *"My Little Unicorn: Magic is Believing" - Everyone rated **I am not the original writer, but he gave me permission to post it here: http://fim.413chan.net/fic/res/15524.html#i21894 **"Venture into a whole new world where whole new winged unicorns, not alicorns, face off against evil forces unlike anything on FIM. New characters, newer plot, songs too. This is my world." - The description posted on FFNet. **This was posted here after it got many hurtful reviews on FFNet, in the hopes of getting a nicer audience. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! **''Likely a troll, as the original author hates FIM.'' * "Pattycakes," Part 1, Part 2 - Unrated, though possibly T or M. ** Fluttershy drugs Rainbow Dash and forces her to act like an infant for a full afternoon, somehow breaking Dash's mind in the process, to the point where she actually gains the mentality of an infant. ** Later in Part 2, Scootaloo tries to find out where her mentor went, which leads to the revelation that the entire town is in on Fluttershy's twisted game. Scootaloo is forced to endure a series of tests that Jigsaw could have made, and (depending on the ending you choose) either winds up becoming Fluttershy's assistant, or falling victim to the same drug that has Rainbow Dash acting like a toddler. ** ''The entire town is OOC. THE. ENTIRE. TOWN. Everyone that lives in Ponyville has been affected by this travesty on some level, from sharing False!Fluttershy's "age play" kink (everyone, despite this being a kids' show with no indication of any sexual content whatsoever) to '''actively helping False!Fluttershy in preparing the foalmula.(Twilight Sparkle supplied her alchemy set, and Zecora produced the necessary herbs to make the foalmula) Either False!Fluttershy's a seriously powerful Sue, or the agents assigned to this fic will have a lot or exorcising to do. Bring backup in either case. And Bleeproducts.'' * "Pegasus Device" - NSFW, NSFB ** Cloudsdale Weather Coporation has been running without incident for over twenty years. That is, until two foals manage to avoid being processed and find themselves in the haunted bowels of the massive facility. Can they make it out o the abandoned factory with their sanity intact? Will they uncover the secrets even a company as dark as the CWC is ashamed to keep? And what of the workers who help ensure that, in the end, not a single soul gets through... ** Aurora Dawn is back with yet another story filled with the murder of innocent foals! Be careful about accepting this baddie, because apparently this isn't a one-shot like its predecessor. NCIS * "Desperate Measures" - M rated. Claimed by Miah. ** Tony has been in some serious situations before, but this has to be one of the worst.SLASH fic. Once Upon a Time *"Sleeping With Ghost" - M Rated (for some reason) **Regina dies in a fire, because Emma couldn't help her. Gold hair woman have no idea that her past enemy is still in Storybrooke, and that she's the only one person who can see her. **''Total mangling of the English language.'' *"Photo Booth" - K+ rated **Emma and Regina are secretly dating and have a little too much fun at a party which ends with a very drunk Mary Margaret and fun in a Photo Booth (also a bit of Red Beauty). ONE-SHOT **''Far too much OOC-ness to be explained by a simple overabundance of alcohol.'' *"As Time Ges By" - T Rated **This is all before the curse. Happy family until Regina curses the Land. Everyone is sent to Storybrooke and all forget except for Henry. **''There's no actual plot, but there are at least four minis in less than four hundred words!'' *"Once Upon a Time I Used to Love" - T Rated **read it to find out. **''The second part is where it really pours on the suck.'' *"Unexpected Surprise" - T rated **After sixteen years of waiting red finally gets what she wanted for so long. but will she regret it? *"By the Sea" - T Rated **The Queen is desperate for an heir to maintain her thrown and The people are clamoring her head. How far will she go the keep her crown and how deep do the consequences of her actions extend? (Cora/George/Rumple/Regina/Hunter) **''She doesn't mention the original main character who's definitely leaning into Sue territory, or the flaws in logic and spelling, for that matter.'' *"Once Upon A Crack" - K+ **This is a random story revolving around Rumple Phineas and Ferb * "The Fyur Rookerie vs The Saaikshethyü Clan" - T rated. ** Based off the famous Chappelle's Show skit "19th Street Gangsters vs. The River Terrace Crew", This short documentary covers the ongoing conflict between two of Danville's most brutal non-human crime syndicates. ** Jopalopa's note: Uh... is this supposed to be... funny? Because it says Humor/Sci-Fi. Actually, all it manages is Odd/Sci-Fi/Two Mentions of Canon Places. ** DawnFire's note: This fic met with the general reaction of 'Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?' on the Board. After skimming it, I think I agree, even though it's been quite I while since I watched this show. * "The Truth" - T rated. ** What would happen if Perry was a really a girl named Krysten in a platypus costume? What if she had to risk her life to save her family? What if, she fell for Ferb? Takes place after "Busted" episode. Ferb,Phineas,and Krysten are fourteen. Ferb/OC Perry Power Rangers * "Agony In Pink" and "Agony In Pink 2--A New Ending" - M rated (actually should be beyond 'M'), NSFW/NSFB/NSFH. ** Excerpt from the author's Preface: "The following story is based on 'The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.' There have been other stories, but this is a much stronger story than those other ones, which are a little too 'nice' for my tastes. This particular story involves Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, being captured and tortured by the Rangers's arch-nemesis, Lord Zedd." ** Fun fact: When this was first put up, it got the entire newsgroup it was posted on banned in Australia due to its extreme content. Sherlock * "More Effective Than A Nicotine Patch" and "The Devil Wears Westwood" - M rated. ** For the first: Sherlock's flatmate John gives him some kind of humanity, but it's the girl in 221C that makes him realize he can't live like a machine. Rated M for language and future scenes of naughtiness ** For the second: The alternate story line to "More Effective Than A Nicotine Patch" where Diana accepts Moriarty's offer.Rated M because...well, you know Moriarty... ** Department of Intelligence report for the fic located here. Prime timeline OC has chance of redemption; alternate timeline OC doesn't. South Park * "Mreow" - M rated. ** Kenny loves cats, Stan's an animal-loving hippie. Give them a kitty-cat Kyle and what ensues?...Well it may not be this particular scenario, but it's sexier than the alternatives! * "The Siren" (Also posted here) - T rated. ** Siren is Mysterion's new partner and the newest member of Coon and Friends. But what will happen when something threatens both her and Mysterion's very duty to protect the city and the Earth? ** Mary Sues abound, since the author included EVERY OC suggested. SpongeBob SquarePants * "Insanely in Love" - M rated for rape, torture, and infrequent language. ** The world may have thought Squidward was crazy, but it was SpongeBob with the crazed love fixation. Who could blame him for wanting to show SpongeBob just how dangerous love could be? * "spongebobs letter" ** spongebob lets out his feeling please reveiw ''Star Trek'' *"Kathryn's Voyage" - M-rated - NSFW **Voyager discovers an energy storm and a mysterious Federation Dilithium signature trace. But what they actually find is an Enterprise-D crewmember from out of the past. **''Janeway/Tasha Yar bad slash. Features an extremely out of character Janeway.'' ''Teen Titans'' *"Recruits" - T rated **The Teen Titans need a new team of superheroes. They find six heroes who need them as they need each other and learn to accept others, no matter what. BB/OC, Robin/Star, lots of OC/OC. Please read. I suck at summaries. Theatre Othello * "Moor's Legend" - K+ rated. ** Othello is a wolf named Moor out to win the heart of the one he loves. A friend will become his enemy. A Wolfspearian tail to enjoy. more chapters soon. Video Games Borderlands * "Borderlands: a lOVE sTORY" - M rated. ** This should not exist in any way, shape or form, yet it does anyway... Dragon Age * "Dragon Age The Return of the Dark Spawn" - T rated. ** What Awakening could have been, a mage and a party of heroes have to save the world for great justice. Three part Dragon Age epic. Ecco The Dolphin * "An Evil Dream" - K+ rated. ** BADFIC, IN MY ECCO THE DOLPHIN? It's more likely than you think. Final Fantasy * "Final Fantasy XIII: Race for Victory" - rated K. ** An abysmally premised thing that is apparently supposed to be a transplantation of the ''Final Fantasy XIII cast into Mario Karts world (not that you could tell that from the description, since it's a particularly awful scriptfic). Requires pretty much a full-cast exorcism. * "Im In Gaia? AWESOME!" - rated T. ** Lena is a lonely 17 year old girl who just secretly wanted real friends but she got sucked into her favorite video game and must prevent the tragic deaths of everyone in Gaia! Will she succeed? ** Final Fantasy IX continuity Fire Emblem * "Serra's Ways" - T rated, NSFB. ** We all know how... SPECIAL Serra is. She can get into all sorts of trouble. 10th story: Rath, the punk Sacaean, gets some blackmail on Serra. And what does he do with it? ...He gets love advice. Way to go, Rath. Way to go. Don't own FE! ** OOC galore. Kingdom Hearts * "Titian Heat" - M rated. ** After tracking Sora for so long, Riku loses his trail. At the last place he had pegged him, the Pride Lands, Riku decides to gather info and gets caught up in a big kitty's heat. RikuxSimba/RikuxSora * "Yellow as Blood, Red as the Sun" - M rated. Claimed by PoorCynic. ** Axel was a vampire, and Roxas was a ragdoll. They hated each other. Fearing for the town's safety, Halloween Town decides that a arranged marriage will fix everything!...Yeah, OKAY. AkuRoku For Katie Lemons, Violence, Mpeg eventually. Ch. 8 up! Left 4 Dead * "Watching Over Her" - M rated. ** Zoey finds herself in an unusual situation after a Boomer vomits on the Survivors as they're fighting a horde. Rated M just to be safe. 2-CHAPTER SEQUEL IS CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN! Mario Universe * "Luigi and Peasley's Summer Blossom" - T rated, NSFB. ** A Mario mpreg I did out of boredom. Summary: Luigi's pregnant. Who's the father? Prince Peasley! What will happen? Will it turn out okay? ** Aside from the Mpreg, most of the cast suffer from various degrees of OOC (Bowser Jr. being the most severe), four Mary Sues in total, unofficial cannon character death. I nicknamed this fic: Frozen Hell. This is one of my motives to join the PPC. Mega Man * "Being in love is not easy" - T rated. ** Lan and Megaman are in love. Not with each other! The only problem is,their in love with friends. They face many problems as they come closer to admitting it,and even have to fight for it! Completed! ** While heeding the pairing, the story itself is stupid and mainly there to bash Dex, who goes from being a ditz with a crush to being completely and utterly insane. This fic is basically die for our ship with a guy who isn't even in the way. * "Crazy For Zero" - T rated. ** Ciel does the unthinkable, and everything for Zero. Rated T for censored curses and suicide. ** Ciel turns yandere, and Zero becomes suicidal. * "From the Real to the Net" - T rated. ** This is about an Evryday girl know as Sora Yuzuki who unfortunatly on he twelveth birtday She and her two friends slapped on theses watches and are now stuck in something wilded beyond their dreams WARRNING: This contains foul language & a bit more * "Fun in the Allyway" - M rated, NSFW. ** Lan and Mayl steps out of the bussy streets into a allyway for some "fun" LanXMayl WARNING: Rape Dont like then don't read. * "A Harpy's Alouette" - M rated, NSFW,NSFH, NSFB. ** Set IN MMZ3. Harpuia wakes up to a strange noise caused by Alouette, and they must now keep what has happened between them a secret. However, Harpuia must face a battle between his morals and emotions. HarpuiaxAlouette, one-sided ZeroxCiel, LEMONS! * "If Only...." - K rated. ** The suicidal lonely death of Tron Bonne... I didnt go really deep with this one... added the purpose of this fanfic, cuz some people have asked me why i wrote this. ** A '''suicide fic' rated "K".'' * "Is It Incest If You're a Robot?" - M rated, NSFW, NSFH, NSFB. ** Classic. Don't read if you aren't old enough. Contains lemon. Rock is in love with Roll. Roll is in love with Rock. Will one embarrassing accident reaveal their true desires? Ch 4 now up!. ** Seeing as how most of the fic is just Mega Man and Roll screwing, this should be rated "XXX". * "Lan reads some p0rn comics" - T rated. ** horrible crackfic where lan decides to go to break into Dex's house and read his comics. this is also day 1 of crappy oneshot week, titled bad reviewer Monday. this also took 6 minutes to make. * "mega man 11: the flail of wily" - T rated. ** mega man battles wily and his 8 master robots as they steal nuclear bombs ** What is this I don't even. * "Megaman Unlimited" - M rated. ** Megaman Unlimited Possibly the Greatest Megaman story yet! * "Ranay's Story" - Unrated. * "What are you going to do?" - M rated, NSFW, NSFB. ** Alia is attacked by Iris In her own home! This summary sucks but, I think its a pretty good fic. Gets pretty intense. Please R&R. ** This badfic contains strongly implied molestation. * "What if Mega Man Were more like Astroboy?" - K+ rated (should be "T"). ** Mega Man with more Atomic Inspiration! Parodies original Mega Man plots and Astroboy anime and Omega Factor! Scene one, Light briefs Rock on new abilities with sexy results! ** This is probably a trollfic. * "Zero: Baby Sitting Nightmare" - Rated T. ** Discontinued and adopted by Thundercracker417 ** Minis galore! Metal Gear * "Metal Gear Solid: Fight of Metal Gears" - T rated. ** Jake Snake who is Solid Snakes son has to fight metal gears now becaus Solid Snake is dead Metroid * "metroids attac" - K+ rated. ** metroids attacing fedraation agen and samus need to have fight of his live! ** Ostensibly a troll fic, but that doesn't stop it from being 'OH GOD WHAT IS THIS' levels of bad. Unintentionally(?) hilarious in several places too. NiGHTS * "One In A Million And It Was Me" - T rated. ** Hoo boy. That Self-Insert Sue is so obivous it's not funny. Persona * "Admiration" - M rated, NSFW, NSFB. ** Everybody knows that Ken adores Akihiko, but how extreme is that adoration? WARNING: Contains shota, yaoi, KenXAkihito oneshot.Please R&R ** In addition to the shota, dubious grammar, format, spelling, nonexistent plot and lube. Pokémon * "The Day I Became Mew" - K+ rated. ** Natasha makes a wish. Universe answers but in a most humorous way. Does Natasha have what it takes to be a Legendary? Who will she meet along the way? What trouble could she possibly get into? Original Character! ** Blatant wish-fulfillment Sue, various other idiocy. * "Gardevoir and me" - M rated, NSFW. ** A (theoretical) boy does unspeakable things with a Gardevoir, Roserade and Luxray. In that order. * "pikachu unexpected love" - M rated, NSFW, NSFH, NSFB. ** Ash and pikachu have always been friends but what pikachu has never thought of is what if they could more than friends? A whole new set of feeling surge through pikachu as she has feelings for her trainer that she never felt before.this is just the first * "PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 2" - M rated, NSFW, NSFB. ** What happens after Ash and pikachu's night of romance?Pikachu is pregnant!A chain of events unfold as team rocket comes back with a taste for revenge and how does this teamrocket scientist know Pikachu so well?Read what has been called my best fic to date * "Wabloo Swabloo" - K rated. Potentially NSFB. ** Some kind of blob of words mashed together semi-randomly. I'm not kidding. It doesn't have ANY coherence whatsoever. ** Mission may end up ''failing since this thing's so bizarre. Hmm.'' ** This can barely be called a fic - it looks more like the English language just vomited. Prince of Persia * "The God of Time" - T rated. ** The pain of the past exists even for Kaileena, and she is forced to relive it as her and the Prince return to the land of her birth, and the hell of her father. The God of Time. Prince x Kaileena ** Wellllll now... I'll be brief. What we have here is a disastrously OOC, totally disturbing (even for what it is) 'little-girls-like-getting-raped-by-daddy'-fic, with Kaileena as the little girl in question, the God of Time (OC) as daddy, and the Prince as a sickening blend of lecher, therapy counsellor, crybaby and prudish priest. And the author couldn't string a decent sentence together to save his (yes, his) life. Add to that a bunch of utterly weird (and sick) OC's, and you're all set for this fun ride! Hahaha... Shoot me. Now. ** We also get at least four mini-Dahakas (my idea), namely Kaileeena, Kailleena, the Pirnce and Shadi. ** Click here to find out what I think of this horror. ~Sister-to-the-Queen Resident Evil * "Resident Evil: The Change" - T rated. ** A girl with a horrible and mysterious past, her stepsister, a rookie cop, and a few others try to fight their way out of the tainted city. Will they make it alive? Not all of them... AU. OCxLeon Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon * "Half Breeded Kitty" - T rated. ** Kitty has lost her memorys. She has woken up in a desert and meets Zaid.He has only seen the monster side of her, and brings her to his camp. Read and find out what happens to her in this story. This is a GaiusxOCxZaid story. ** HimochiIsAwesome's note: Mary Sue who can transform into a non-canon monster (i.e. a '''catgirl', I kid ye not), bad SPaG, OOC canons, and a whole chapter that says 'Sharon' in place of 'Shara'. Also it's 17 chapters. I skimmed three, and had a peek at 16, which includes a potion turning her into a man. Although admittedly, that's probably in character for the girl who made the potion.'' * "Rune Factory 3" - T rated. ** A girl called Platina wakes up in Sharance Town with no memory. Takes place in RF3's storyline. OCxGaius. OCxZaid. MicahxRaven. ** HimochiIsAwesome's note: Mary Sue again, called Platina, who is obviously going for the dwarf blacksmith. Very imaginative name there. A complete lack of SPaG, including hige chunks of un-paragraphed text and many missing spaces. Pointless POV changes, the first of which also includes a switch from third person past tense to first person present tense. Obviously not a one shot, but is still only the one chapter. Plus the title of the fic is the name of the game it's based on. Imagination combo x2! * "Sleep Over Fun" - T rated. ** Gaius X Micah fic from Rune Factory 3. the fic is about how Gaius gonna spend his day in Micah's house, is anything gonna be 'happen? Yaoi / Shonen-Ai fic! One-shot! hard reviews are welcome : ** HimochiIsAwesome's note: Bad SPaG. ("Uuuh… sorry! We thought you make party!" apologized Sakuya, the rest is bowed to him.) The writer's profile says they're from Indonesia, but they should still have used spell-check and a beta. And they made a guy do farm work in his boxers. Sonic the Hedgehog * "Amy Die's" - K+ rated, and yes, the apostrophe is actually in the title. ** This is a story about Amy.Amy is going to die one day or another is what i think. Spore * "Grox and Kisses" - T rated. ** 'I never knew I would be here.With a mate of pure fantasy.And all love and power a monster like me can devour.'-Amy Marks,Empress of the Groxian Empire. Part of TOTT. New chapter is out! Tomb Raider * "Lara's baby" - Rated AO, very NSFW. ** Disgusting smut/torture fic. * "The Many Deaths of Ms. Croft" - M rated. ** An exploration of the thing Lara does more often than anything else--die. Touhou * "An Epic Failure of the Touhou Project" ** at the beginning of the 20th century, a new youkai is created due to American growth in industry. 100 years later, he winds up in Gensokyo and meets a fellow low-level youkai, and an Armageddon packing vampire. may contain traces of Sci-fi and cheap humor ** Gary Stu with uncanon origins, random POV shifts, unexplained time/space jumps. * "Oriental Transience of Scarlet Waning Moon" - T rated. ** Yukari has decided to remove Gensokyo permanently from reality. Her only opponent is the mysterious youkai, Marylin Satangod ** Horrible butchery of the English language, horrible butchery of the Japanese language, massive sue, minis everywhere, everyone horribly out of character, beige prose, and obviously contradictory statements in the same sentence as each one. * "perfect covert fantasy" - K+ rated. ** Meet Dutch Kotozaki. He's getting some new tenants today. What he does not expect is that his new tenants have secret magical abilities that will drag him on a great adventure. But even he has some secrets. Secrets that he will need to survive. ** Unatributed dialogue and general syntax errors, and a chosen one!Stu. * "Strife of Vampire" ** After some how being captured by the United States military, Remilia has been rescued by a young man. Weakened and on the run, she tries to find her sister and return to Gensokyo while the military tries to recapture them. Violence. Suggestive themes. ** Horrible copycat/godmode Stu, massive ooc, trivialization of rape, incest, and pedophila while participating in the latter two. * "Traveling from Dreams to Reality" - T rated. ** A boy with an interesting ability has gained the attention of Yukari Yakumo. Acting on her interest, she heads to the Outside World to see if he is as interesting as he appears. Since he already shows potential, he should be okay... Right? ** Textbook Stu World of Warcraft *"THE ETERNAL ONE" by LunastraszaCrescent ** I don't even know where to begin with this one. I'm honestly quite frightened, and, yes, two litmus tests have gotten the same result for her now: 179. KittyNoodles will gladly help if someone wants to tackle this, but won't risk her sanity trying to take it down on her own. Category:Badfic Category:Lists